


A Smile Like Yours

by Ceose



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, The feels, i'm blaming diania for this, johnny and sonya sitting in a tree, like always, mortal kombat!, of course johnny cage and sonya have a little stiles, the feels just write themselves, when that says 'major character death' i really mean mama stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya goes into labor at the break of dawn while he's getting ready for work and all he thinks is that his son will chase down the sun like his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile Like Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostthings/gifts), [DarkqueenKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkqueenKat/gifts).



> So. The bff and I were (trying) to watch Mortal Kombat last night and all the feels just took over. I haven't seen the movie in years (see the above about trying) so I'm playing fast and loose with things. 
> 
> But I play fast and loose with all the things.
> 
> I saw somewhere, I think, that Genim isn't really Stiles name. So until that's proven or we find out what it is I picked something to fit into the fic. This ended up being all about Poppa!Stilinski and nothing really about Stiles. Sorry. D:
> 
> Share your feelings with me about anything. I'd appreciate it.

They move to Beacon Hills because it's far enough away from his career to be like he never existed but still close enough for him to travel for the last few things he's required to do before he can end his contract. He finds a house with an up and down stairs, a garage, a fence, and roots. A back yard so he and his son can chase Sonya until she collapses with laughter that was fought and won from her throat like she never wanted to give it up. A place for his son to grow and learn and never hear the name 'Johnny Cage'. That was the main thing. He put Johnny Cage in a box locked in the basement covered in cement and walked away.

++++++

He changes his name to 'Stilinski' and when people, rarely, ask him about Johnny Cage he laughs and says, "Yeah. Yeah, I get that a lot. Just one of those faces I guess." and they laugh and move on. Sonya will stand at his side and give him this sly little grin every time. Touching the slowly growing swell of her belly as their son curls up inside her.

He goes through the police academy and joins Beacon Hills police department while he watches Sonya slow down and smile more each day. He goes to each doctor visit and when he hears that it's a boy he whoops with joy and Sonya laughs at him. Late at night, curled up into her belly, he talks to his son. Tells him about how he met his mother, how she was so brave and refused to stop, how she slipped inside of him and refused to leave. He tells him other things too. He tells him funny stories from when he was in movies. All the times he got hurt filming, all the places he got to visit. All the people he met. He tells the tiny life inside her everything and he is amazed with each movement he feels and each picture he sees.

____________

He leaves Sonya notes every day when he goes to work. Post-it notes on the bathroom mirror. Notes on the coffee pot, on the tv, on the door. Taped to the roof of her car so she'll be surprised at a stop light when she rests her head on the headrest at a red light.

They all say the same thing and she always gives the same answer.

+++++++++

Sonya goes into labor at the break of dawn while he's getting ready for work and all he thinks is that his son will chase down the sun like his mother.

It's hard and takes forever but afterwards he holds his son and is amazed at everything. That his life has lead up to this moment where he would hold this tiny thing in hands that had killed men before. He and Sonya can only grin at each other for days. 

He lets her name the baby, lets her pick whatever she wants because all he can think of are the people he is no longer friends with. Or the people that died to save the world but died as no one. He doesn't want his son to be a memory of someone that died, he wants his son to be a new person that has no ties to his past. He lets Sonya pick and she goes through book after book and asks person after person until she settles on something he can't even say right and she just laughs and laughs at him every time he butchers it. His only input is when Sonya over hears him telling their son that he is the light he fought for.

Eosphoros Jonathon Stilinski.

Sonya tells everyone it's a family name. He knows better but laughs with her when people try to say it, when he tries to say it. He calls him Ro until he's five.

\---------

He and Sonya try to do everything right but of course they do everything the hard way. Ro learns to run before he crawls, learns to talk, learns to be fearless and Sonya teaches him how to fight. More than anything though, Sonya teaches him to be stubborn and to make sure he's always right before he tells other people they're wrong. He's headstrong and fierce like his mother and he loves him more than anything else.

He tries to teach Ro how to say Stilinski and it morphs into Stiles and that in turn is what everyone calls him. Even at five, at two, at one month he's a mixture of both his parents. He's perfect.

+++++++++

Sonya gets sick when Stiles is seven. He cuts back on his work, spends more time with her and he asks her every day the same question and she gives him the same answer.

It's always no but it's always laughed out of her throat like a punchline. The sicker she gets the harder it hits.

Stiles is young and doesn't understand everything he's told about why Sonya is sick. He doesn't understand the word cancer but he does understand the words months, not years.

And then weeks, not months.

And then days, not weeks.

And then it's just maintain. 

And then it's dusk in the hot summer when Sonya smiles one last time and tells him good-bye.

\-----------

To say that he doesn't handle it well may very well be an understatement. Lui Kang and Raiden come for the funeral while he and Stiles stand at the edge of a hole waiting for part of their world to be covered with dirt and sod with only a block of rock to say words that won't encompass everything she was.

Sonya Blade. Mother, friend. Chasing after the dark once more.

Lui Kang stays for a month afterwards and teaches Stiles how to meditate through the panic attacks and the nightmares he has. They both teach him Mandarin when it's night and none of them can sleep. He watches as Stiles slowly buries his mother inside himself where no one else can see her. He keeps her picture on the bed stand, on the mantel, in the kitchen so he sees her every day. It hurts, it hurts like he thought nothing ever will, but he doesn't ever want her face to fade from his memory. He doesn't want Stiles to ever forget that he smiles just like she does. He doesn't want Stiles to forget anything about her.

++++++++++

One day Stiles finds a box of things Sonya had put in the top of the hall closet. Some ticket stubs from when they went and saw his last movie (where they laughed and laughed through the whole thing while the 20 something guys in front of them got madder and madder), a flower he had picked her at the park (carefully pressed into a flat dead thing) hidden inside a book of names, but mostly it was full of post-it notes with the same question (in different variations because he never missed out on a chance to make her smile) on it over and over. He lets Stiles take the book of names (with stars around her favorites and lines through the ones she hated, her notes about certain names in the margin like she knew Stiles would wonder why this and not that one) but he takes everything else to his room. He pours out piles of paper, the one joke they never let go of.

"Will you marry me, Sonya?"  
"Will you please do me the honor of taking my hand in marriage?"  
"I know I quit making movies but I still have money to shower you with if only you would say yes to marriage with me. Please?"  
"We saved the world, what's a little marriage?"  
"Even Raiden thinks we should get married. You have to listen to a god you know."  
"How about a weekend in Vegas? We can go through a drive-thru."  
"Marry me?"  
"Marry me, light of my life. Mother of my unborn son."  
"Let's not let this kid be a bastard. Time to tie the knot."

Over and over. Over and over. Until her death, even while he watched her shrink down until the only thing that was unchanged was the fire in her eyes. Even while he watched her slowly die. Every day without fail and every day she said no.

The punchline to their longest inside joke. The quickest way to make her laugh. 

He puts the box in his closet with some of her shirts folded inside it. With her perfume. With her birth and death certificate. With the ring he bought before he left LA for the last time carefully buried in the bottom with the notes he left for her throughout their life together. He folds up his memories of her from before and puts them away where he can keep going on with the life they had built together with broken bones and bruises that ran up and down their bodies like the marks of a lover. 

He slowly folds her up and away but he never takes the ring she bought him off and he never says yes when someone asks him out. He never lets her go.

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm shocked that this won't be the first crossover like this. I don't know why, because there should be a ton of Johnny Cage!Poppa Stilinski.
> 
> It doesn't really have any bearings but I listend to 'The Hazards of Love' by the Decemberists on repeat while I wrote this.
> 
> If you want to hear the song that is Sonya to Stiles for me (and also where I got the title that I had forgotten to put in at first) look up 'I Have Never Loved Someone' by My Brightest Diamond. And then cry forever.


End file.
